


It's Complicated (Podfic)

by FamiliarBoomerang (ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Injury, One sided Jin/Zuko, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds/pseuds/FamiliarBoomerang
Summary: Uncle Iroh meant well, but Zuko’s date with Jin was destined to fail from the start. A look into the past then flash forward to “Tales of Ba Sing Se”.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	It's Complicated (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melody_1026](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody_1026/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It’s Complicated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793547) by [melody_1026](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody_1026/pseuds/melody_1026). 



<https://www.mixcloud.com/Familiarboomerang/its-complicated/>


End file.
